Oops
by I.Dream.Of.Hardyz
Summary: Ally is often a woman of many words. Except when she's angry and looking for the only red car in the parking lot, so that she can tell her friend Trish all about it. Except the car she slams into isn't the car of her best friend. No, this is some sort of blond god. And she just yelled at him about how much her ex sucks. Oops.


**Sometimes I don't write completely horribly mean things. Sometimes, they're even funny. Enjoy!**

* * *

Ally stormed out of the classroom, her mind enraged and her body shaking. She had just gotten into a fight with her now _ex_boyfriend Elliot because of what she wore that day. _Seriously._ She threw her bag over her shoulder, grumbling to herself about how ridiculous it was. Who did he think he was? Telling her how to dress and what she could and couldn't wear? _'Ally, I really think you should reconsider wearing dresses that _short_ when you come here, I saw __Dallas__ looking you up and down before'. _She had wanted to snort. Maybe Dallas was looking her up and down because she was _hot_ and he knew it.

"I'm going to forget he existed, move on, and blast that new One Direction song so loud that the neighbors know the lyrics," she swore, looking for Trish's car in the parking lot. College had been good to her up until now. Two months in, she had made a lot of new friends, and even had grabbed a boyfriend… well, now she didn't have him, but who wanted a piece of crap like that?

Her dress went to a completely reasonable length.

But her car had broken down earlier that week and it had left her hoping Trish wouldn't be late again… until it was fixed. Ally glanced again around the parking lot, seeing no familiar red four door in the area. Not like it happened to stick out, or anything. Much like her best friend, of course.

Ally sent her several texts, all with angry faces attached to the end of them, trying to explain in letters what had happened and how she needed to hurry up, as the red car pulled up beside her. Ally didn't wait, or look as she ripped open the door and slammed her ass into the seat. "He's a _piece of crap_ and I don't know what I ever saw in him," she insisted as she dug through her bag for a lipgloss, wondering why Trish hadn't even looked at her phone yet, considering the car was parked. "He has the nerve to tell me I looked slutty! Me! Do I look slutty to you?"

Her face burned red the moment she looked up.

There was not a short Hispanic girl looking back at her. No. Not at all. There was a beautiful, blond sex god staring back at her with a shocked yet slightly amused expression on his face. Ally was mortified.

"Oops," was all she could say.

"Wrong car?" he offered lightly. "I gotta say, I thought my car stood out a bit… but I guess I was wrong."

Ally just stared at him, forgetting everything she had been ranting about in the last few minutes. His brown eyes softened as she tried to hide the fact that she was blushing by covering her face with her hair, but it did little. She had no idea how to explain her actions. All she wanted to do was open the door and slink away, never to see the gorgeous guy again.

Someone beat her too it. The door was ripped open and she recognized the weird, nerdy guy from her film class standing there, scratching his head. "You are in my seat," he said quickly. "Austin, what did I tell you about bringing people with you when you pick me up?" he whined.

Ally felt the blush come back.

"Wait!" he said.

Ally wanted to shrink into nothing.

"I know you! You're Ally. You're in my film class. Austin, bro, you're sleeping with someone in my class? That's rough, man!"

"Dez," Austin, apparently, said. "You need to shut your mouth. No, I'm not sleeping with her. There was just a misunderstanding, right? … uh, Ally?"

Ally nodded, still unable to talk. She grabbed her bag off the floor, ducked out of the car, and never looked back, seeing the exact same car that she had just gotten into behind that one, and she ran to it like her life depended on it.

"_The nerve of that blond idiot!_" Trish screamed, and Ally knew she was in the right car this time. "I have the only car like this in the area… who is he? Why is he here… and more importantly why were you in his car? Moving on that quickly, Ally? Jeez. I mean, I get it. Elliot's a controlling ass! But come on… you had to go for the one guy with the same car as me?"

"Hello to you too," Ally said dryly, her mind completely wiped after the last few minutes. "And no, I didn't go for the guy with the same car as you. He happened to take advantage of having the same exact car as you when my head was so far in the anger zone that I didn't even notice."

"You walked into a strangers car? Full on Ally rant mode?" Trish squealed. "Oh my God! And who is that redhead he is with? He's kind of adorable. Ally, what's his name? Please tell me you didn't start biting your hair and totally freak!" Ally just stared at her friend. "You did!"

"I didn't bite my hair!" she defended lamely.

"Oh, Ally. While he might be a car stealing ass, he's a total hottie. I'm very upset that you didn't even get his number."

Ally, finally over her embarrassment, had to agree.

Ally didn't think too much about Austin over the next twenty four hours. She didn't think about how beneath the t shirt he wore, she could see his muscles. She didn't think about the sunglasses on his head, or the blond hair that was just enough ruffled. Or the way that he smelled like the beach, or the way he smiled at her when she had looked up. Nope. She didn't think about him at all.

She was single! Finally alone and allowed to think for herself.

_He smelled like summer,_ she thought to herself as she brushed her hair in the bathroom the next morning. Like the lake house she used to go to when she was a kid. She missed that place. And somehow, she found a bit of home in a stranger. Ally threw on a skirt and a tank top, as it was extra hot in Miami that day and headed out the door. Trish was sitting in front of her house, reading a magazine when she got in, and her friend smiled.

"Dressed up?" she asked with a laugh.

Ally glanced down. "No?" she said slowly.

"Uh, I haven't seen you wear that skirt since you went on that date with what's his name? You know the one before Elliot?"

Ally blushed thinking about who she spoke off. He was back in California now, far from her mind and definitely far from her. But he had made her feel good when he was here. And Trish was right… she had wore the skirt when she was trying to impress him.

"Maybe?" she finally asked.

"Oh, Ally. I thought you said you were glad you were single."

"He smells like the lake house," she defended lamely. "Besides, it's not like I'm going to see him again. It was a fluke. I've been going here for a few months now and I've never seen anyone else drive a car that matched yours exactly. So whose to say he'll be there again?"

Trish nodded, but still smiled. "Well. If I were you, I'd definitely check the car before you enter this time."

Ally had rolled her eyes, but she was definitely going to do that today.

As she made it through her classes, ignoring every stare that Elliot gave her, she wondered who the blond was and just what he was doing there. He looked a few years older, maybe in his early twenties. She got her chance to ask finally, when she saw Dez in the lounge that afternoon. She pondered if she should go up to him at first, if maybe asking seemed sort of weird. But she wanted to apologize anyway, so it would be an excuse if she needed to run away.

"Hi," she said timidly, as she walked up to him. "Dez, right?"

"Ally!" he said, as if he knew her like they were best friends. "Ally, who is not sleeping with my best friend, Austin!"

"Uh yeah, that's me," she said back. "So… about yesterday. Could you apologize to Austin for me? I was having a really bad day, and I didn't mean to totally freak him out."

"Oh, you didn't freak him out," Dez sang. "Actually, he didn't stop talking about you all night! Even as we played video games! It was ridiculous."

"Really?" she squeaked. How lame she was.

"Yeah!"

"So… why was he picking you up yesterday? I've never seen him or his car before. Trish is very particular about her car and she doesn't like to see someone else with the same one." As if Dez knew who she was, or as if he cared. He glanced up from his video camera and grinned.

"Oh! He's visiting. He's actually from here, but he's currently being sponsored as a surfer in competitions out in the west. He is on break though. He's here for a few weeks. I haven't seen him in months, so he happened to pick me up so that we could catch up at my house."

Ally just nodded. Professional surfer… that was quite a nice thing. No wonder he smelled like beach.

"You know, he's picking me up today," he added.

Ally couldn't hide the smile that slid onto her face.

The rest of her day dragged slowly. Ally had texted her friend what the odd redhead had told her and said that she might be a bit late arriving to the right car this time. She wanted to see Austin again, if only for a moment. So, as she picked up her things and headed to the parking lot, the last person she wanted to see, blocking her way just before the student lot was Elliot.

He literally was grinning. In such a creepy, unbelievably odd way.

"Can I help you?" she spat.

"You are wearing another short skirt today," he explained. "Must want some."

She pretended to gag and tried to get past him. He didn't allow her.

"You must want someone," he added. "Open your legs for everyone, Dawson?"

"Funny, I don't remember 'opening them' for you," she growled. "Move, before I don't ask nicely."

He just snorted.

He didn't budge.

Ally felt nervous suddenly, the way he was still grinning at her and how it seemed like no one else was around.

"Please move," she said, hating how her voice sounded.

"Maybe I should see what the show is all about," he said lowly.

"Maybe you should get the fuck out of here before I shove my foot so far up your ass you don't walk for weeks," another voice growled, and Ally felt her cheeks redden again at the sight of a certain blond.

Elliot took one look at the blond, who was much taller when standing and darted off, muttering to himself, leaving her alone with her now hero. She blushed again. "I'm sorry. I'm not making the best of impressions on you. I swear, usually my weeks are nice and boring, stable, and full of work and college," she joked. "I mean, if you want to try again next week, the thrill will be if I pass my film test," she added.

He laughed. "Nah, I'm not for the boring people. Besides, after hearing you talk about him yesterday, I had to see who this prick was in person. Not much bite for the bark, is there?"

Ally shrugged. Elliot had been a good guy once, she thought. Or maybe it was just the fancy clothes.

Austin put his hands into his pockets, smiling at her. "Well, I hope you're okay. Don't let him bother you. He's a loser who lost a great girl… I can tell."

"You don't even know me," she whispered. "I could be the loser."

Austin shook his head. "Dez might be a bit weird, but he's generally a good judge of character. He says you're awesome. Always chatting with everyone, and always knows the right answer. Besides, I hear you were asking about me earlier."

Ally blushed. "Oops."

"Had to make a reappearance. Would be rude of me not to," he smirked.

"Well…"

"I'll see you around, yeah? Just make sure you're getting into the right cars in the meantime!"

Ally laughed and noticed somehow, as he darted away, he had left his number in her hand.

She wasn't good at waiting and she wasn't good at subtlety, either.

_I hear you're a surfer. I bet you're rich and famous and get all the girls to come into your car. I bet you have a car to match everyone in the parking lot and wait to you see an angry girl storm your way and have the right one waiting so that they fall directly into your lap._

Austin replied within seconds,_ You're quite a good storyteller. But no, I don't have that many cars. And I'm just one of good timing. Rich and famous? Rich, nah. Famous? I don't know, you tell me._

Ally giggled. _So, are you like… totally gnarly dude?_

_That is totally such a stereotype!_

_You just said totally,_ she sent back.

_Touché._

A few seconds later, her phone rang and Ally answered it on the second ring. "Well hello," she giggled.

"You are quite the flirt," he said after a moment. "Didn't expect that."

"Not every moment of my life is an oops one," she explained. "Sometimes, I can even form sentences!"

He laughed. "Is that so?"

"I can prove it," she laughed back.

"How about Friday night?" he said easily.

Ally felt the blush return.

Austin chuckled on the other line.

"Uhh…"

He just laughed. "Oops?" he asked.

Ally nodded even though he couldn't see her. "Yes."


End file.
